


My Favourite Part

by neonphoenix



Series: Prompts+Headcanons [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Smut, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12944793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonphoenix/pseuds/neonphoenix
Summary: Prompt: Malec + My favourite part by Mac Miller





	My Favourite Part

“Said, you just don’t know how beautiful you are

And baby that’s my favorite part

You walk around so clueless to it all

Like nobody gonna break your heart

It’ll be alright babe, see, me, I got you covered

I’m gon’ be your lover, you might be the one

If it’s only tonight, ayy, we don’t need to worry

We ain’t in a hurry, rushin’ into love”

—

“So then I said that-” Alec gestured wildly, still trying to explain the story even though Magnus was being extremely distracting.

He felt the hot breath on his neck, then the tender brush of lips, burning as they made contact with the rune, “Magnus-”

“Shh, Alexander, just relax, forget about work and that dumb trainee.” Magnus murmured against his skin before running his hands through Alec’s hair, each kiss becoming harder and more urgent, “You’re so beautiful.”

“No, that would be you.” Magnus’ hands slid around his waist, pulling him closer into his sandalwood scented body.

“How many times do I have to tell you before you believe me, hmm sweetheart.”

Magnus shifted sideways, moving to straddle Alec, removing his lips from their assault he looked at him, eyes glistening. A beat passed as they took each other in. Magnus’ hand reaches under Alec’s hair, just below his ear, his thumb caressing his cheek.

Alec parted his lips, their breaths mingling, hearts fluttering as they drew each other in closer, capturing their lips in a lazy passionate kiss. Alec’s arms reached up and tangled around his neck, gripping at the chains that hung between them.

When they kissed Magnus’ brain lit on fire, unlike ever before, spreading warmth through his entire body. Ever since their first kiss, Magnus had been addicted. He couldn’t bare to give moments like this up, he lived for them, the times would be forever committed to his memory.

Their bodies fit together as if they were made just for each other, to fall into one another, since the beginning they had a natural rhythm, a chemistry that grew into love.

Alec pulled away to catch his breath and pressed their foreheads together. Their eyes met as they laughed lightly, breaking the tension in the arm, “See, I told you, so beautiful.”

Their worlds melted into each other, as close as two souls could be. Magnus lowered Alec to the bed, letting him fall into the pillows with a soft bounce.In the evening lit room their fingers caressed each other’s skin , their tongues entwined in a kiss. Alec was a drug to Magnus, intoxicating, and he didn’t even see it. From then, their kisses were no longer soft and loving they were raw with intensity and passion, breathing fast as their heart beat quicker and quicker.

The two other them took in every inch of each other, and before they knew what was happening they were together, moving softly together, their skin like the finest of silk.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading! If you liked this please drop a comment down below
> 
> Come and say hi! on tumblr @wonderdaysoflunacy


End file.
